


The Cottage

by Moonscar



Series: We Found A Way [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Like, M/M, Minor Angst, Mostly Fluff, Vampire!Virgil, angel!roman, barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: "We really shouldn't be here" Virgil murmured as he kicked at a pebble on the grass floor."Good thing I didn't ask for your opinion" Roman shot back, his wings weaving around a bit to avoid being injured by the branches that surrounded them. Virgil scoffed at this remark, glaring at him."Roman, why does it matter if we find our old cottage anyways? It's not like we left anything of importance in there-" He tried, looking around the dark forest he used to know like the back of his hand. Now though, a couple hundred years later, he could barely recognize it.





	The Cottage

“We really shouldn’t be here” Virgil murmured as he kicked at a pebble on the grass floor.

“Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion” Roman shot back, his wings weaving around a bit to avoid being injured by the branches that surrounded them. Virgil scoffed at this remark, glaring at him.

“Roman, why does it matter if we find our old cottage anyways? It’s not like we left anything of importance in there-” He tried, looking around the dark forest he used to know like the back of his hand. Now though, a couple hundred years later, he could barely recognize it.

“For memories sake! Aren’t you curious to see what’s become of it?”

“Not really” Virgil murmured “It’s probably in shambles at this point” He pointed out, still trying to discourage Roman from going in any deeper. What if something happened in here? What if one of them got attacked, or fell off a cliff? They don’t even have phone service to call emergency services. Finally, Roman seemed to be taking Virgil’s worries into consideration. He slowed down and looked over at his husband.

“Virgil, we’ve lived for hundreds of years, and we lived through so much shit. Something like this is nothing compared to what we’ve been through in the past” Roman said, voice soft and reassuring. Virgil bit at his lip and let out a sigh.

“I know Ro, but… I still worry. Now that we have all of these tools in our palm, I’m scared we’ll die because of something fucking dumb, you know? I can’t lose you after everything we fought just to preserve our lives and love” Virgil admitted, glancing at the forest floor, tugging gently at his hoodie sleeves. He heard Roman fondly sigh, and his head was gently tilted up. There he found Roman looking at him with a clear, loving gaze.

“You don’t need to worry Virge, nothing like that will happen, okay?”

“You can’t promise that…” Virgil murmured, feeling Roman’s warm breath touch his face.

“I can, because I’ve never let anything happen before now” He said gently, and Virgil raised a brow, opening his mouth to retort only to be cut off “Okay! Yeah, maybe some things have… gotten close, but we’re still here today, and that’s all that matters, okay? We’re both more resilient than humans, we heal faster, and we live so much longer. If we do end up facing danger, we’ll work through it, just like we’ve done in the past. Okay?” Roman said, looking down at his love. Virgil finally gave a small nod, the anxiety and worry in his eyes slowly dissipating.

Roman chuckled softly and leaned down, catching Virgil’s lips in his. Virgil leaned into it, and after a few seconds they pulled away, smiling fondly at each other. Roman grabbed at his lover’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Now that we’ve made that clear, how about we continue on our adventure, shall we?” He inquired, and Virgil felt a swell of love for this man. Even though he clearly wanted to continue on, he was still giving Virgil the choice to back out now. In response, he nodded slightly.

“Yeah, let’s keep going. I am a bit curious to see how our cottage turned out” He finally admitted, and a huge grinned suddenly made its way to onto Roman’s face.

“Exactly! Now come on, it can’t be that far off from here!” Roman said before turning around, starting to walk in the direction with newfound vigor. Virgil chuckled softly and followed after him.

“How can you be so sure?”

“I’m not!” Roman admitted enthusiastically, and that startled a laugh out of him.

“Of course not, why did I even hope?” Virgil teased, and Roman rolled his eyes and lightly slapped at Virgil’s arm. They both looked at each other for a moment and laughed simultaneously. They continued walking through the forest, hands intertwined as they searched for their old home.

“Holy shit we’re close!” Virgil suddenly exclaimed, and Roman winced at the use of the holy name used in vain. Virgil sent him a sympathetic look “Sorry-” He said, and Roman shrugged it off, quickly changing the subject.

“How can you be so sure?” He inquired, and Virgil gestured his free hand vaguely around them.

“I just recognize this place, so we’re close-” He said, and Roman raised his eyebrow with clear suspicion at this, but nodded anyways. Virgil gripped at his hand and started leading him to where he had a vague sense the cottage would be. Roman tried to form a protest, but it quickly fell silent when he saw a vague figure in the distance. He brightened suddenly and quickly gripped at Virgil’s hand tighter, starting to run as well.

Finally, they arrived at the remains of their cottage, and surprisingly, it was still standing, although the roof had completely broken, all of the wood laying in shambles on the inside of the small building. Although all of the wood was rotting and moss-covered, or had parts breaking off of it

“Wow, we built this cottage amazingly for it to still be standing-” Roman said, a proud grin on his face. Virgil admired the remains of it for a moment before nodding to himself.

“Honestly, yeah- I was expecting all of it to have collapsed by now” Virgil admitted, stepping forward towards it. The actual cottage had never had any windows on it, if only because they were expensive and it’d be too easy for intruders to enter. Same reason that their door opened to the outside, so it would be harder to break down the door.

It had come in useful from time to time.

“Anyways! Let’s try to get inside!” Roman suddenly proclaimed, breaking Virgil out of reminiscing “Should we fly up there, or try entering through the front door?”

“I say we try the front door first-” Virgil said, and Roman nodded along, striding over to where the front door was. The handle was broken off and Roman pursed his lips before putting his hand through the hole where the doorknob was and pulling the door open.

Except the door completely fell off.

At that, Roman quickly stepped back with a girly shriek, letting go of the wood as it fell down where he was previously standing. Virgil rushed over towards Roman, who was quickly flushing pink with embarrassment.

“Are you okay!?” Virgil asked, quickly checking Roman’s hand for any injuries. At this Roman laughed nervously, scratching at the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I’m perfectly fine- It just… scared me? A bit?” He admitted sheepishly, and at this Virgil looked up and cocked a brow at him, suddenly letting Roman’s hand fall back to his side.

“You’re a dick” Virgil said, and Roman pouted.

“It’s not my fault!” He protested, and at that Virgil just rolled his eyes and went to check and see if they could enter through the now gaping hole in their old cottage. He nodded to himself and tilted his head towards the inside “We can enter from here-” He said before placing his feet on the pieces of wood, pushing himself up as he ducked his head to not hit it against the top of the door frame.

There, he stepped forward, careful to step onto the more stable pieces of wood. He glanced around the small space that he used to call home. He ignored Roman’s grunts from behind him as he crawled inside as well. He examined the space quickly. The pieces of furniture they’d left behind still in they’re original place, granted clearly messed up from the wood that came down from the caving roof.

“Huh, I forgot we lived in such a small space.” Roman commented as he looked around. Virgil shrugged slightly at that.

“I mean, we’ve never really had the chance to live in the height of luxury either.” He countered, wincing slightly as the light from the sun hit at his skin. Roman glanced at him and frowned, flipping up Virgil’s hood to hide his face from the sun. Until now the trees had hidden most of the sun that filtered through, but they were currently in a clearing.

“Hide your face, I don’t need you getting sunburnt on my watch” Roman said, ignoring his earlier statement as he walked forward, examining their old pieces of furniture. He tried to open up one of the wooden drawers, but it wouldn’t budge.

“I hope you realize you won’t find anything of importance in there-” Virgil commented as he made his way towards the corner where they used to share a bed. He smiled softly down at the space, even though there was nothing left there.

“I know that! But I’m still curious. It’s not like we took everything with us when we left” Roman said, and finally the drawer opened with a loud thunk. “Yes!” Roman called and looked inside, and now Virgil’s curiosity was peaked as well. He shoved his hands in his pockets and carefully made his way towards where the drawer was, stumbling slightly as one of the logs shifted under his weight.

“Is there anything in there?” He inquired, and Roman nodded slightly.

“Yeah!” Roman said and stepped to the side a bit to let the both of them look inside. Virgil leaned his head forward and saw some old paper and quills, even a pot of ink. Some candles lay there as well, and for a brief moment, Virgil wondered where the candle holder was. He hummed and grabbed at the quills with a careful touch. While he examined the contents of that opened drawer, Roman tried to open the one under it, although he was struggling a bit since it was blocked by a few logs. Virgil didn’t pay to much mind to him.

He noted to himself how a few of the quills had broken tips, and briefly, he wondered why he’d bothered to keep them if they were broken. He quickly left that thought as he looked through the other contents of the drawer, notably the pieces of paper, which looked to be in pretty bad condition, but it could be worst.

Virgil picked up the small stack of paper, being very careful to not damage them. The first few pages were blank, and he placed does back inside the drawer carefully. Then, he found some poems and drawings, and suddenly tears sprung to his eyes. He had completely forgotten about these. Both he and Roman used to write poems to each other, and they both loved drawing, so occasionally, when they had the time, they’d sit down at a very small desk and draw together, or write while simply basking in the presence of each other.

How could he have forgotten about those moments? How could they have left these here, to forever be forgotten?

“Are you okay?” A soft voice inquired. Virgil glanced down, and there he found Roman looking up at him with a gentle, worried look, still crouching down by the other drawer. Virgil laughed slightly and wiped at his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine… Just, look at these” He said, and handed the stack of paper to him. As Roman glanced down, understanding dawned on his expression. A smile made it’s way to his lips, a nostalgic look finding it’s way onto his face. He nodded to himself and slowly started looking through them.

“Wow… I forgot about these” Roman said, and Virgil nodded slightly.

“I forgot about them as well… I suppose in our rush to leave, we forgot about these” Virgil said and leaned his hip again the drawer. Roman nodded slightly before handing them back to him.

“They’re in pretty bad condition, but still legible.” Roman said, looking back towards the bottom drawer “You wanna bring them back to the apartement?” He asked, and Virgil nodded slightly.

“Yeah… I’d like that. I know they won’t last forever, but it’s still nice to have them, you know?” He said, and Roman smiled softly, nodding in agreement with his statement.

“Okay then, put them back in the drawer and we’ll make sure to take them before leaving, okay?” Roman said, voice uncharacteristically soft as he spoke. Maybe these pages were just as important to him as they were for Virgil. He nodded slightly and placed them back in the drawer and slid it closed.

Then there was a loud bang of the bottom drawer sliding open, the drawer slamming against a piece of wood as Roman fell backward’s on his ass.

“You good?” Virgil inquired nervously, trying to not make a scene like he did earlier. Roman looked up at him with wide eyes before nodding slowly, looking at his hands for any signs of injury. Then he nodded more certainly.

“Yeah, all good!” Roman said, and Virgil sighed in relief. Roman was like a toddler, whenever he got hurt he just bounced back. Virgil sometimes wondered how he hasn’t gotten a heart attack because of him yet. “Okay then, let’s see what we’ve got in here-” Roman said, and pulled open the drawer just a bit more to see better.

“So, what is it?” Virgil asked, and Roman shrugged slightly.

“Nothing super interesting, just some stuff we used to use for cleaning our clothes and all- Stuff we could spare when we left” Roman said and closed it again, standing up and dusting himself off, his wings quivering slightly as well. Roman glanced around the small area and hummed. “I wonder if we can still access our underground exit-” Roman wondered out loud.

“Even if we could, it’s all buried under this wood, it’d take to long to really get the job done” Virgil reasoned, but Roman pouted slightly.

“I knoooowwww, but still, it’d be interesting to see it again.” Roman tried, but Virgil shook his head, not straying and letting Roman win this one.

“It’s not like there’s anything interesting in there anyways Ro… and It doesn’t exactly hold a lot of good memories” Virgil tried again, and this time Roman hesitated at tat remark. He stayed silent, seemingly dwelling on that thought for a moment. Finally, he nodded slowly, if a bit hesitantly, in agreement.

“Yeah, it wouldn’t do any of us good to live through that again, would it?” Roman wondered to himself, but despite that, Virgil sent him a pained smile. Roman glanced back at Virgil and sighed in defeat, nodding to himself. He pecked his husband’s cheek. “Okay then, if it makes you feel better, we won’t check it out.” Roman said, and he grabbed at Virgil’s hand for a moment, squeezing it to reassure him.

“Thanks Ro” Virgil said, voice soft. At that, Roman brightened a bit, nodding a bit.

“Of course Virge, I’d never force you to go through that again” He reassured, pecking Virgil’s lips this time before pulling away, letting go of his hand. “Now then! I say we’ve explored enough, huh? There isn’t exactly much else we can look at. There’s the river, but I don’t believe we want to think back on our hours of laboring to clean our clothes” Roman said, clearly trying to set a less somber mood. Virgil let out a weak chuckle at that.

“You’re right, I don’t want to remember feeling all sweaty and sticky while grumbling about clothing being a bitch to clean back in the day- We didn’t even have a fireplace to dry it by! Only a clothing hanger outside! You remember how horrible it was to have wet clothes in winter?” Virgil said, glaring accusingly at Roman who simply smiled sheepishly.

“I’m sorry?” Roman tried, but Virgil just let out a dramatic huff, crossing his arms in fake disdain.

“Say that to my old, cold self. You need to care for your elders you know!” Virgil said, and Roman rolled his eyes at this.

“I’m older than you! You should be taking care of me!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever” Virgil said, and there was a pause before the two laughed. After a while, they stayed silent, just looking around their small, destroyed, old cottage that still held so many memories of their past, some good, and some bad. It had been home though, and it still holds a place in their hearts.

Finally, after about half an hour, Roman spoke up.

“I think we should go now, before we start getting too tired to walk back” He said, voice gentle. It somehow held both the weight of the memories but was light from being content.

“Yeah…” Virgil said, for once holding back a sarcastic remark as he walked towards the drawer. He slid it open with a bit of struggle, but once it was open, he carefully picked up the stack of papers, even the blank ones. He tucked them safely in his hand, being careful to not crumple them or rip them. Roman sent him a soft smile, grabbing at his hand as he lends him to the exit of the cottage.

“You know the way back?”

“Well, we’re about to find out now, won’t we?”

“You’re unbelievable-”

“You love me”

“Yeah, I do”

From there on out, they slowly walked away from their old house, the memories hanging heavy on their mind as the distance between them and the cottage slowly became bigger and bigger.

Even so, they were content, despite the struggles of their past.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, er, I never really thought I'd come back to this universe?
> 
> But here's the thing
> 
> I did- XD
> 
> So! Maybe there will be new chapters with these two, maybe not- I do have a couple of idea's, and might even show a few glimpse of their past >w> Anyways! Hope ya'll enjoy this! I love reading comments! =D


End file.
